uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Typography
It's great to see that the project to make a PS3 patch of Umineko is continuing even after the PS3ification project fell. However, despite the great and appreciated efforts on the part of you guys, there is one major thing that annoys me personally, and I'm sure I'm not alone, even though most of the more vocal gripes are for the voice patch to be finished, or all the CGI's to be added. This is something that is probably a simpler change, but would make the entire project look a good deal more polished...and that's the typography. The PS3ification Project had a great system in terms of using an actual textbox at the bottom of the screen like most VNs, rather than having the text obscure the entire screen the way the original Umineko VN does it. IMO, this makes the project look a lot more professional and polished, as well as generally much more pleasant to read than the 07th Expansion default style. I thought I would make a mention of this as it might not have even crossed the project's mind to include...but I think it would be a very welcome change to make the PS3 patch far, far more enjoyable than merely replacing the sprites and backgrounds. If I must say, I'd rather see this happen sooner than the finished voice patch, personally, because the game can be enjoyed without voices...but it would be a lot nicer to enjoy, and get other fans into, if the typography wasn't quite so cluttered and messy to read the way the original VN displays it across the entire screen. To clarify what I mean: UmiTweak vs. PS3ification The way they have it here, with just a translucent text box displaying the words, is perfectly satisfactory. I realize obviously having the kind of box that displays the name of the speaking character would be a lot more time consuming so while that might be a nice future project once the other priorities (like voices) are complete, I want to clarify that I'm not asking for something quite that detailed...but just having a nice bottom-bound box with the text makes it so much nicer and easier to read. ---- Thanks for taking the time to write out this suggestion, we have, actually, discussed this. As far as I know it is something we want to do, but don't have the knowledge or the time to work on it at the moment. Prioritising it over the voice patch wouldn't actually speed anything up since the person working on it (anon) hasn't been around in a while. Adding the speakers' name to the box is a good idea but would have to be done one of two ways; either going through every line of the script (very time consuming) or by re-assigning the name everytime a new sprite is called (very inaccurate). Neither solution would really work and so I don't see it happening. Another thing to remember is that the current patch is only 640x480, meaning there aren't a lot of pixels to work with like there were in the PS3fication patch, which was 1080p. We do plan on releasing an HD patch, which should be much easier, for various reasons, and there fore give us more time (and pixels) to work on things like a textbox. EveOfRapture 03:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC)